Uncertainty
by Dani Decker
Summary: Nick doesn't know what he wants, but he is sure that he wants Monroe with him. {Gay} {Nick x Monroe} {Hint of Nick x Renard} {Hank x Juliette} {Hank x Adaline} {Adaline Rosalee}
1. Sunny Rays Equals Dark Days

**Anon: Hello, my name is Anon, I need a break from writing poetry and being an angsty teen with issues, so I decided to write some Grimm fanfiction.**

**Monroe: Hello, I'm Monroe, I'm here, so you know it's gonna be good.**

**Nick: I'm Nick, I'm the main character so I really don't have a choice in being here or not.**

**Anon: One of you say what needs to be said!**

**Monroe: Anon doesn't own The Grimm nor does she make a profit from this story.**

~~~~To the story~~~~~

Darkness was all it seemed he felt lately, he never wanted to go home, because when he went home he was always alone.

So walking through the front door of his home, of what was left of a relationship that had taken three years of time. Three years of loving her, three years of showing his best, three years of happiness, three years of going to each others functions, her for being the best vet in town and him for being a great detective.

He sighed, inhaling what was left of her sent, of what was Julliett, making him long for those days when he could walk through the door and be greeted by his beautiful red head girl friend who would be working on a meal for them.

If it were not for Monroe he would probably be eating fast food everyday, somedays he wanted to just go to Monroe, have a beer and cry on his shoulder.

He sat on the couch, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore, some days he barely wanted to get out of bed, some days he barely wanted to go to work, some days he wanted to take the nine milimeter on his side and place the barrel to his temple and pull the trigger.

He closed his eyes, leaning back, sinking into the flufy couch that he bought when he first moved in with his now ex girlfriend, he rubbed his eyes with his hand lazily, trying to rub away the stress that he was feeling.

_Ring ring ring your my beastie!_

He smirked to himself, tired but he would never not talk to Monroe, since that was the ringtone he chose for the werewolf. He opened his eyes, picking up the phone and answering, "Hey Monroe, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Nick." He could hear a rustle in the back ground, of cloth and food wrappers, "If you're not busy, you could come over for dinner, I'm making veggie steaks and some good food, paired with delicious wine."

He smiled, Monroe always made him feel better, no matter how he felt and no matter what happened he always felt himself around Monroe. "Sure thing man, I'll be over in a bit to help you cook okay?"

Monroe chuckled, Nick couldn't be sure but he thought he could hear a hint of nervousness in the wolves voice, but he maybe mistaken, that could of been Nick just mistaking nervousness for him being distracted. "Oh you don't have to help, just come over in a bit and come help me eat this."

Nick smiled, "I'll be over in a bit, just let me get a shower okay."

Monroe grinned, "Okay, see you in a bit."

Nick hung up, smiling as he stood and headed for the shower, he slowly undressed in the bathroom on front of the mirror, he had some old and some new scars.

From not only the three years with Julliett and her being a vet, her bringing animals home, and from the vicious fights that they have had over the last few months about his new found ability.

He took off the rest of his clothes in a hurry and turned on the water to a nice steamy heat, he smiled and got in the shower, feeling the hot water on his skin him muscles untensed, he breathed in deeply, feeling the warm steam fill his lungs.

As he began to clean himself, his thoughts began to drift to Mornoe, his one, his only friend. Of course he had Hank, but Hank didn't really have time for him anymore now that he had a girlfriend, who it was he never knew, he didn't want to impede on his friends life anyways.

His hand drifted to his thighs, gently caressing them as he thought about Monroe, he was strong and he was gentle at the same time, he enjoyed feeling Monroe nect to him in his time of need, he knew that he always had him.

When ever he felt the need to pull the trigger, when ever he just needed someone to cheer him up, the scent of musk and his cologne.

He stopped, his breath hitched, he barely even knew that he was masturbating.

He couldn't stop, his hand just kept moving, he just couldn't stop, he bit his lip when he came, sighing in regret he began to clean himself and the mess he made.

He had to get some clothes on and he had to go see the guy he cared for the most right now.

**Anon: Now you see, I did a story called uncertainties, and I became to busy with life and love and such, so I wanted to redo the story and I felt like naming it the same thing so that those who liked this story would be able to find it and like refollow it.**


	2. Dinner For Two

**Anon: Hello, it's me again, it's Anon, one of these days I'll tell ya my name but for now I'm just that angsty teenage girl with nothing in the world to do but write fan fiction, write neovels and poetry and watching anime all day.**

**Nick: -_- So when did this become an autobiography about you Anon?**

**Anon: Shut up Nick and go get clothes on... :P**

**Monroe: Hey, kid and Nick, stop arguing, and Nick, you shouldn't argue with someone that is so confused already.**

**Anon: HEY! Can we just get the story going! e_e**

**Monroe: Oh... Right... Anon doesn't own or profit from using the story below. The Grimm...**

**Anon: PS I meant to specify who's point of view it was in but I forgot about it, and was more concerned with getting the product out that it slipped my mind. Sorry _ OwO**

**~~~On to the story~~~**

**Monroe's POV**

A light flutter went through the wolves heart as he wheeled the cart around the grocery store, of course he didn't eat meat anymore but he knew Nick was probably getting sick of vegatarian food.

He so desperately wanted to make the Grimm happy now that he and Nick were close, now that he could sense what Nick was hiding, could sense how he felt.

Of course he could just be imagining things, and all of the feeling could be just in his head because of all that he and Nick had gone through.

Not just with the whole, helping him discover himself, but the whole journey of watching Nick learn and figure things out, watching him night after night train himself til he passes out from exaughstion and he had to literally carry him to his car.

Maybe that was it, maybe he was just letting himself believe these things, because when Julliett left he saw a sliver of hope, a sliver of hope to where he could be the one that Nick depended on.

It was already becoming that was as Monroe dropped a few prime cut steaks into the buggy, he notice that Nick was coming around more and more; but that was probably to escape the emptiness of the place he once called home with Julliett.

He looked at his list, well rather stared at it, there was just so many things to get and well, thinking about Nick wasn't getting it done, he had to start focussing or he wouldn't be able to get all the things he needed for his little Grimm.

He sighed, taking a deep breath trying to ignore all the looks he was getting from women in which he was not interested in, no he didn't think he was really gay, but he didn't like the woman who stared at him.

They had children and they all saw him as a fatherly type, and of course he would like some children, but that wouldn't be for a while and it was going to be his own, with someone he loved.

_*An hour and a half later*_

He came home and sighed, picking up his phone, noticing the time as he began to unpack his groceries, he better call Nick and reassure that he was going to be able to make it to dinner, as he always did.

He heard the ring as he began to unpack his groceries, waiting for Nick to pick up, knowing that Nick liked to wait a few seconds to pick up the phone in order to listen to the ring tone he had picked out.

_'Ring ring ring your my beastie', _he could imagine the ring tone now, it was soft and sweet like sandman but made him feel something in his heart.

"Hey Monroe, what can I do for you?" Came the tired voice of the man he cared so much about, he always seemed down and out lately, but he seemed to pep up when he called.

"Hey Nick." Monroe said as he began to put his food away, he began to grin as he talked. "If you're not busy, you could come over for dinner, I'm making veggie steaks and some good food, paired with delicious wine."

"Sure thing man, I'll be over in a bit to help you cook okay?" He could hear how tired the man was, he knew he needed a break, being a detective was hard work.

Monroe chuckled, he wanted to let him relax with some wine. "Oh you don't have to help, just come over in a bit and come help me eat this."

Nick smiled, "I'll be over in a bit, just let me get a shower okay."

Monroe grinned, "Okay, see you in a bit." He turned on the pan and let it heat up, he was gonna cook the meat in seperate pans. He began to coat the steak in oils and herbs, so that he could get a nice sear on the meat and keep it juicy on the inside.

He then put it in the pan, he grinned and looked to his food and began to prepare his own meal, and now that he had the meat cooking, he began to work on the side dishes of rice and a wonderful vegetables.

Smells of the meats and the side, herbs and delicious oils leaving aromas in the air as he grinned, the food would be done soon, he smiled as the wine he selected for them was in the fridge already.

As he began to set the table and prep the plates there was the doorbell...

**~~~The End~~~**

**Anon: Hey I hoped you enjoyed! I'll be writing more, because I really liked this story.**

**Monroe: Yeah, you made me look like a love sick puppy... *Rolls eyes.***

**Nick: Anyways, you made me look like a helpless dog.**

**Anon: Shush, I wanted you two to be destined together, you guys were supposed to be together when I watched the show. And you didn't! _ Blah!**


	3. Jealousy Is Ugly

**Anon: So I'm back again, sorry for so many updates and so short of chapters, but it is just for the first few chapters. **

**Nick: Shut up and get to the story Anon... :P**

**Monroe: That's not very nice Nick... Who let him in here? **

**Sean: I'm here so it must be interesting, shut up mut, I am a Prince...**

**Anon: I don't own anything to do with any of this or profit from any of this...**

**~~~On to the story~~~**

_**Sean Renards Scene {Seems more fitting then POV}**_

_Prince Charming_

It was the words uttered out of the mouth of the Grimm when he held him in a drunken embrace, as he tried to get the man to love him.

He could remember the warmth of the man, bare skin against bare skin as he stood in his flat, on his balcony in nothing but a pair of boxers, a glass of scotch in his hand.

After Julliett left Nick needed a hand and he was there, he was always there and he had always been there for the man, making sure he was safe, if anything Nick was annoyed at times because he seemed so over protective.

_Prince Charming, here to take me away..._ He shuddered, he could remember the Grimms hot breath on his neck, the way the Grimm swayed in his lap to maintain balance.

Drunken and intoxicated the Grimm, Nick had drank way to much.

It all started because of Hank...

_~Flashback b*tches!~_

Nick sighed, flipping through papers as he yawned, "We have to go back to the bar, we have to check on those gang members, possible Wesen."

Hank glared to Nick, "Nick I'm tired, when was the last time you went home man?" He asked as he threw the paper work he had in front of him on his desk in an angry manner.

"I don't know, roughly about the time you last had a date." Nick remarked back, lately Hank and him had fallen apart as partners, "Don't get pissy with me because you don't have a girlfriend that you date for a day then dump on a whim."

Hank growled and was about to say something, he stood up and prepared to point a finger at Nick until the Captian came along.

"Men, what's going on here?" Sean asked, he could feel the tension in Nick's shoulders as he placed a hand on the young man.

"Nick just is pissy because Julliett left him and he needs to get out and get a drink instead of working himself to death because he is depressed." Hank said, a scowl on his face.

"Hank, go home and Nick, come to my office..." He said and awaited the Grimm to follow.

He sat in his chair as Nick sat on the desk in front of Sean, they were at a far enough distance to where it didn't seem like anything at all.

Sean sighed, "When did she leave you Nick?" He said after a while, he didn't know what else to say, but first thing was first he had to get the story straight.

Nick took a deep breath, even though it had been two weeks now he still really didn't want to talk about it.

"She left two weeks ago, she said she just couldn't put up with everything, couldn't put up with the stress, couldn't deal with me..." Nick began to fight tears, Sean sighed and stood, shutting the door and blinds in his office so that the others couldn't see Nick Blubber.

Nick broke down and began to cry, Sean held him at an appropriate distance, "Come out to the bar with me and get a drink, it will make you feel better, and it's on me."

Nick nodded and cleared his face and they walked to the office and enjoyed a quiet ride to a small bar just a few blocks away from where he lived.

They say down and for sure a few hours later, Nick was wasted and leaning all over Sean and Sean hadn't even had a sip of alcohol.

He just like sitting here, watching Nick make a food of himself and as he kept drinking. He went to help Nick up, tried to get him into his car after the bar had closed and they had to go home.

Nick pulled him on top of him on the seat and kissed his lips gently, smirking as if he had done something rebellious instead of something he would later regret.

Sean felt something inside him stir, something deep within him, he had felt something for Nick for a long time but still hadn't recognized it until he felt the lips of the man he so desperately wanted.

He closed the door in the back and drove home.

Taking the man right there in the parking lot in front of his flat.

_~Flashback ends b*tches!~_

Sean shuddered at the memory, throwing the glass over the balcony feeling rage over this, not happiness but full on rage.

Nick had been avoiding him since, avoiding contact, even when he tried to talk to Nick alone Nick wouldn't budge, he growled, transforming into a wesen, he hated this feeling but loved it so much.

Rage.

Jealousy.

Hate.

Love.

All these feeling, boiling him from the inside out, making him feel as if he could tip over the edge just thinking about the man.

But for now he would have to be patient, wait.

He sighed and went to bed, falling asleep, Nicks name on his lips and on his mind.

**Anon: Well I'm trying to get better, I'm trying to write better and I hope this chapter was ok!**


	4. Break Up

**Anon: Wow it has been a long time since I've written, well past the date I've promised. I'm gonna put a pole up.**

**Monroe: About What... Also Don't you have news for the people who read this? Some transformation you've gone through.**

**Nick: What the hell are you talking about wolfie?**

**Monroe: (Glares)**

**Anon: Yeah. I would prefer to be called Dani now? Because that's my name and I don't know why, but it sounds cuter. Ah well. I'm putting a poll up about a shipping I'm gonna do.**

**Nick, Monroe and Dani: We do not own the Grimm and we do not make any profit.**

**~On to the story now~**

Somewhere in the darkwoods, in a place unknown to man, a woman was outrunning a beast, breathless and bleeding heavily from the shoulder. She paused a moment, just to catch her breath, she ressembled Nick, and for that reason we could conclude to who this was,, it was his mother.

She believed that the creature that she was trying to outrun her was merely toying with her at this point, she pulled her blade out and prepared herself for battle against the klaustrike.

She looked around, she heard a few branches snap here and there, she lunged in and went for the kill, slicing the beast through as the gun the beast had shot her in the shoulder again. She groan and rolled over and breathed in and out heavily, she only hoped her boy was doing better than she was.

~Flash to Nick before Juliette left him~

Nick sighed, he and Juliette have been tense lately, he hadn't even wanted to come home lately because of all the problems she had been putting him through. He was sick of the shit she put him through but felt like he had no back up plan, or rather he never felt the need to make one.

He thought and still thinks that she is the woman that she will be the woman to make him a man, to make him the man he wanted to be, the man his Aunt had set him up to be when she raised him.

He wished he knew what his mother expected of him, what kind of man shewanted him to be, he guess he equalled up to what she wanted, maybe too much.

Everytime he saw her a look of concerned filled her expression, like she knew so many aweful things had happened to him in his life but couldn't do anything to help him, and couldn't be there to support him.

He was interrupted in mid thought as he felt a thick book hit him in the back of the head, fucking bitch Juliette.

He grabbed the book in his hand as he stood, enraged at what she had chosen to do, not quite sure why she did it, but still furious all the same.

"What the fuck Juliette?! Why the hell do you keep being such a bitch to me!?" He let it slip, he regretted saying it instantly but still kept his angered poster and facial expression. He couldn't let her know that she made him feel bad, that she made him want to crawl out of his own skin when he argued like this with her.

It wasn't like this, not until recently, even before she had found out he was a Grimm, before all of that, she was still being such a bitch to him.

"Nick! If you're so god damn unhappy then why don't you just leave! Leave and never come back, take all the Hell and the shit that you brought home with you after you discovered you were some kind of freak!" She yelled.

He cringed as he felt the knife the was her words sink deeply into his heart, "Juliette, all I want to do is love you, all I want for you is to be the happy woman you were when we were first together." He said and sighed.

Juliette looked to Nick and slammed her hands on the kitchen table, "I am leaving you Nick, I don't even care about you the way I used to, I can't pity you anymore and I hate you!" She yelled and before he could even take the response to his head, she grabbed her keys and was out the door before he knew what was happening.

He sat there, befuddled as to what was happening and why...


	5. Affair

**Dani: Hey guys, I have decided fuck the poll and I have put this down as a viable chapter anyways so yeah! To hell with the poll.**

**Monroe: What are you planning, you do have a plan...don't you?**

**Nick: It's a good question Dani, what are you planning to do?**

**Dani: None of your damn business, just read the damn chapter, also I don't own The Grimm nor do Iprofit from this fanfiction.**

**~On to the story!~**

**~HAHAHAHAH JK b**ches flashback time!~**

It was a cold night as Juliette walked down the sidewalk just a few blocks away from where she lived with her boyfriend, just her boyfriend, Nick.

Tonight was a night, just like any other night where she was alone, left to herself, her thoughts influencing her to consider leaving town, leaving Nick so she wouldn't have to be so alone.

She breathed in deeply and then sighed, it was chilly and she forgot to bring her jacket, on nights like these she wished Nick were there, like he used to be when they were first together and on night's like this he would hold her close and walk with her, even going as far as handing her his jacket.

She shivered lightly, it was probably time for her to go home, but she didn't want to, in fact she really couldn't because she had lost track of where she had began to walk and she didn't know where she ended up.

She sighed and began to try walking in the direction she believed she came from, when she found herself in a dark alley.

"Hey you! Pretty red head, you look lost!" Came the grizzly voice of s man who was now behind her. She didn't like what was happenening, being stuck here with this man so she kept walking, until she felt as she hit a brick wall, she looked up and tried to back away from the large tan man, but he grabbed a hold of her before she could leave.

They laughed and turned her around and pinned her arms behind her and walked her to the door, they stopped as soon as they saw a flash of light and then the siren began to play. They let go of her and then ran away from her, allowing her to fall to the pavement.

Hank got out of the car to go help her, "Juliette! Juliette! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He picked her up, he had to get her into the car and he set her in the passanger seat, she was sobbing at the time, after he untied her she began to cup her own face and sob into her hands.

Hank held her close to him, "Jullie, are you okay, you know you can talk to me, I'll help you through anything you need help with."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "I'm scared, alone and cold, I'm sick and fucking tired of having to go home alone and sit alone with noone to hold me close. He is supposed to be my boyfriend and I'm just sick of it!" She closed her eyes in frustration and leaned again Hank.

~Well, I guess I can get onto the actual story now. Bleh.~

A gentle kiss here, a seductive whisper there, and before she knew it she was in it far to deep to let go, involved to closely and yearned for to much.

She was involved in this affair, and had been since that day, now everyday apart from Hank just made her angrier at Nick. Just seeing his face made her sick to her stomach, and when he came out as a Grimm that made her all the more infuriated, it had only gone down hill from there.

Out of the blue, Nick was simply sitting on the couch, watching some tv, it was his day off and he did deserve it because he had been working doubles since he found out he had become a Grimm.

She grabbed the book on the table, she didn't know what the book was, it was probably one of Nick's books, she grabbed it and hurled it as hard as possible at Nick, that insufferable pick she hated so much.

He stood up immediantly, the beer ignored had fallen on the floor and shattered, "What the fuck Juliette?! Why the hell do you keep being such a bitch to me!?" He didn't seem to be backing down, but she saw it in his eyes he wanted to submit to her.

"Nick! If you're so god damn unhappy then why don't you just leave! Leave and never come back, take all the Hell and the shit that you brought home with you after you discovered you were some kind of freak!" She yelled at hime, she had been wanting to say this for so long she didn't know what to do.

Nick's shoulders slumped down in depression, "Juliette, all I want to do is love you, all I want for you is to be the happy woman you were when we were first together." He said and sighed.

Before he could convince her other wise she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, she had to get away from him, she had to get away from him once and for all.

She got in her car and sped off to the only man that seemed to want to love her anymore, the only man she seemed to want to be curled up next to.

~A while later~

Juliette pulled up at Hank's and raised an eyebrow when she saw a rather expensive looking car outside of his place.

Who the hell is at his house?

**Dani: Well there you have it, I said I was gonna do it and it got done!**

**Monroe: Hey you hurt my Grimm.**

**Dani: Yeah, so you could comfort him and for him to realize how much of a bitch Juliette is, also readers be prepared, this story is rated M for a reason, the next one should be juicy and ripe for the picking.**


	6. Hank

**Dani: So I'm going to write this smutty chapter then I'm gonna start a new story while doing this story. If any of you read Homestuck you'll enjoy my next story.**

**Monroe: Get on to the story already! You said this chapter would be juicy!**

**Nick: Ugh... I don't wanna **

**Renard: Shut up Nick and stand up like a man!**

**Hank: Yeah Nick, do as the Captain says!**

**Juliette: Dani doesn't own the Grimm, nor does she make profit.**

**~On to the story~**

Who the hell was at his apartment?

Julliette got out of the behicle, slamming the door as she made her way to the front door, about to knock on the door, but instead she pulled the door knob and let herself in, the door was unlocked.

Clothes of Hanks and another females were scattered around the living room, leading up the stairs and presumably up to the bedroom.

She stomached the bad feeling that she had in her gut and she began to climb the stares slowely, she could here moans and shuffles and the squeaks of the matress upstairs. She knew he had to be sleeping with someone else, she didn't want to think about it, but she knew who it was.

Adaline Shade, there was no mistaking that it was her, because she could just smell the expensive perfume and the car was above the paygrade of anyone in this neighborhood.

She opened the door, eyes wide as she saw the two bodies entanled, she didn't want to see this, she could barely comprehend this, not that she wanted to anyways.

Adaline sat up, noticing Juliette first she pushed Hank away, "Jules..." She said, she was out of breath as she wrapped a thin sheet around her body and stood, a bit shakey but she stood as a woman none the less, she approached Juliette and pulled her into the room with her free hand, shutting the door and pulling Juliette closer to her.

"Jules, join us..." She then pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, not even bothering holding up the sheets as both of her hands became preoccupied with getting Juliette undressed.

Juliette melted into the kiss as Adaline kissed her and undressed her, she was naked and and all she wanted to do was to venture in this unexplored area of her sexuality.

She sat on the end of the bed, kissing, touching, and holding Adaline close to her, unsure of what to do. She was just so high on adrenaline right now she didn't care about Hank at that moment, she just wanted him to watch the two, to be more excited about what was about to transpire.

Adaline la her down, and then she began to trail kisses down the tender and athletic legs of hers, wanting her to feel every bit of pleasure she could. Cupping her breats, Adaline finally behan to kiss her breast, licking and sucking the plump and ripe breast.

She made her way down her stomach, caressing her thighs, she began to eat the woman out, loving and tender as she made the fellow woman writh in pleasure.

Juliette gasped, but her sounds were quickly quieted by Hank stuffing it with his member, he began to thrust his hips as Adaline kept going, adding a finger or two, thrusting in deep.

He shoved Adaline away and pulled Juliette beneath him, in a loving manner began to thrust into her deeply, he kissed her gently and pulled Adaline back to him as he thrust in to Juliette.

Adaline began to play with herself as Hank ate her out.

~Skip~

After words Adaline and Hank went to the living room for a cigarette and sighed, he looked to Adaline, "Listen, Adaline, I don't care about you."

Adaline choked a little, she looked to him startled, she didn't think that she heard him right, or maybe she did, she had to make sure though. "W-what?"

"You need to leave me alone, never come back here and just leave now. Don't talk to me ever, I am with Juliette now." Hank said as he handed Adaline her clothes.

With tear stained eyes she began to get dressed, sobbing as she got her keys and got her things and began to drive away.

She didn't know what to do, but she had a head ache and she needed some medicine. She sighed, she decided to go to go to the medicinal herb place her mother went, she went to the shop.

At the shop she parked the car and walked into the the small herb and spice store, shades on and hair a bit messy along with her makeup.

Rosalee came out and smiled at the blonde woman, "Oh, hey Adaline! How can I help you today!"

Adaline scrunched her nose, "I have a head ache..." She sighed, she took the sunglasses off, "I've had the best and worst day of my life Fuchsbau..."

Rosalee sighed and smiled slightly, she walked to Adaline, wrapping her arms around the Hexanbeast and hugged to close, "How about I make us some tea and you can tell me about it?" She offered.

Adaline smiled, "I'd like that..."

**Dani: Ooooooh! Told you it was hot~**

**Monroe: I guess.**

**Rosalee: Dani... Where are you going with this?**

**Adaline: Well she wants you and me to make a couple**

**Rosalee: (Blushes)**


	7. Strange Comfort

**Dani: I know, to long since I last posted, it's terrible where the time has gone. Time swwet time, how I have lost you.**

**Rosalee: Hey, please. Just get on with the story.**

**Adaline: Eager are we?**

**Rosalee: Shoosh an drink tea honey.**

**Dani, Rosalee, and Adaline: Dani doesn't own or profit from the Grimm.**

Rosalee smiled and set the kettle on to heat the water for tea then turned the sign to where it read 'Sorry We're Closed!' and then she returned to her sitting room, where Adaline was sitting and holding her face in her hands.

Rosalee sat next to her and draped a loving arm around her shoulder, "I know we have never really been friend, hell for the longest time I didn't like you because of all the bad things you have done to Nick and Juliette, but I think we can start over, everyone deserves a second chance."

Adaline smiled and sniffled, "I only did those things because of Sean, he wanted the- I mean he wanted Nick to be his and to be on his side no matter what." She said as she looked to her, "I didn't want to do those things. But now since I've lost my hexonbeast powers he has abandoned me, he left me saying that I was useless to him and that he was only using me to get to Nick."

Rosalee smiled and looked to her, pulling her close she held her to her breast, "Adaline, honey, we all knew that, but now that you know that, it makes the information powerful, you can now find yourself and discover who you truly are." She smiled, "Discover what the real Adaline Shade likes and what she wants to do with her life."

Adaline smiled as she nodded, sitting back in her original spot where she sat when Rosalee went to go to the kettle to make them tea, she brought it and two cups with sugar and cream.

She placed it on the table, "Adaline..." She started as she poured her a cup of tea and added a little sugar and a little cream, "I think that once you break free, and stop seeing people, like dating, for a short while, it will increase your happiness, but that is just an opinion, I am only saying that as your friend." She sat the cup in front of Adaline,

Adaline smiled as she watched Rosaless make herself her own tea, she was right but how could she have not noticed this, not noticed how sweet and caring this woman was? Did Sean really cloud her judgement that much?

Rosalee smiled when she noticed Adaline was staring into space, "Something on your mind honey?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I was thinking, how blind have I been? Has Sean really clouded my judgement to the point where I didn't see what was good for me right before my very eyes?" Adaline asked and took a sip of her own tea. "I mean here I am, sitting with you, even though I've done so much, so much to hurt all of you, and you still want to hear me out, hear me and be my best friend." She said.

Rosalee smiled, "I'm going to tell you something, when I was young I was on Jay, I stole and did a whole bunch of things I'm not proud of, but I've moved on and created a new life because that is what I wanted, I wanted to get clean and I wanted a better life."

Adaline listened in shock and awe, this innocent looking woman was on the worst wesen drug that was insane, then she stole and a bunch of other things in order to get money to buy the drugs, "I never knew Rosalee..." She said.

Rosalee nodded and smiled, "So tell me, what made my little snuffles come here all sniffling with a head ache?" She asked with a smile, then she sipped some more tea.

Adaline smiled, she felt happy and mellow and she felt like she belonged here, not just with the group, but here next to Rosalee, "Hank left me, but I don't care anymore, he left me for a whore anyways."

"Ah okay, well don't worry, you can always stay with me if you ever need a place to stay." Rosalee smiled.

They sipped their tea in silence for a while as they relaxed, Adaline had shed her coat and her sunglasses and shoes and had gotten more comfortable, "Rosalee?" She broke the ice, "Would you mind if you would take a nap with me here?" She asked, she felt a little embarassed, this was the first time she had ever asked anything that she ever wanted.

Rosalee smiled, "Yes, I would enjoy a nap. Would you like to change into something more comfortable? Because I am." She said and stood up, going to a small dresser and pulled out an over sized t-shirt and proceeded to undress.

Adaline blushed, "Rosalee!" She blushed as she covered her eyes, she didn't know why this made her feel so shy and so squeemish.

"What? You've never seen another woman undress?" Rosalee asked with a smile, she was in her bra and panties as she slipped the tshirt on. She tossed one to Adaline and then lay on the bed, waiting for her.

Adaline slowly stripped out of her clothes, feeling more self conscience than she had ever felt before, with Rosalee laying there and watching her like she cared, like she wanted to see her, to like her. She slipped the shirt on and slipped under the covers with Rosalee and buried her face into her shoulder, closing her eyes she felt warm and comforting arms slip around her waist and draw her close. She was happy now, there was like a weight lifted off her shoulders and off her heart now that she finally felt something that wasn't being forced and that wasn't a means for survival.

Rosalee smiled, she liked her, she liked the way she felt and the way she git so perfectly with her own body, she thought that she was asleep as she leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You are a good person Adaline..."

Adaline blushed, "Thank you..." She whispered and she wrapped her legs around Rosalees legs as she smiled.

They fell asleep, intertwined, warm and the beginning of love.

**Dani: Sooo that was my story! Follow, favorite and review**

**Adaline: Wow really?**

**Rosalee: So cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!**


	8. New Day

**Dani: So I wasn't sure what to do this chapter, so I decided to do a very short chapter.**

_The day Juliette left Nick_

There was a knock Monroe door, he sighed as he removed his glasses, he had been working on a priceless 1940's clock in mint condition and it was still so thrilling.

He went to the door and smiled when he saw Nick through the glass but frowned as he opened the door and saw Nick with red eyes that made him look like he had been crying.

He saw Nick and then sighed, he looked to him and frowned, "Nick, are you okay? You look terrible man, what happened." He asked as he looked to him, then almsot jumped in surprise as Nick slumped against him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"She left me, she left me Monroe." He said as he began to tear up again, he couldn't handle all of this anymore, not anymore by himself.

Monroe pulled him in and then shut the door behind him and locked it, he locked the door and looked to Nick, "Come on Nick, let's talk about this on the couch."

He nodded and looked to him and pulled himself close to Monroe, he started to cry again. "She just left, she threw a book at me and just told me she was leaving." He sobbed.

Monroe sighed and held him close, "It's ok Nick, you don't need her and to be honest it seemed like she didn't love you either."

Nick sobbed more, "Can I stay here Monroe? I can't stand to be alone today." He pleaded.

Monroe smiled, "You know you don't have to ask that Nick." He said and pulled him up, "Come on, let's go to bed." He brought him to his room and then pulled him into his bed.

Nick stripped down to his boxers and laid next to the wolf who also had stripped to his boxers.

**Dani: Sorry about such a short chapter.**


End file.
